A so-called starterless starting system not depending upon a starter is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 02-271073. This starting system, upon starting an engine, identifies a cylinder stopped during the expansion stroke, causes combustion in the cylinder so identified, and causes revolution of the engine with this combustion as momentum, thereby starting the engine.